De Soie Bleue
by Saharu-chan
Summary: Milo cherche, depuis si longtemps, un être capable de lui offrir autre chose que cette Grèce aride. Kanon, de son côté, existe et vit pour sa Déesse à présent qu'il l'a retrouvée. Lentement, l'autre se pose et s'impose, jusqu'à devenir nécessaire à son existence.


Bonjour à toutes et à tous.

Eh bien... Par où commencer?

Me voilà de retour après une absence relativement conséquente, je dois bien l'avouer. Comme beaucoup d'autres, la fin de l'année a été ardue, et puisqu'il s'agissait de l'obtention du diplôme, je ne pouvais pas trop m'écarter de ma ligne de conduite. Depuis plus de deux mois, j'ai accumulé un retard conséquent, dont je vous prie de bien vouloir m'excuser. Les vacances arrivant, je vais m'attabler au rattrapage de mes lectures et à l'écriture des reviews qui les accompagnent, ne vous en faites pas. Mais comme cela faisait un moment que j'écrivais cet OS, par petits bouts, je suis heureuse d'avoir pu lui mettre un point final et de vous l'offrir, comme preuve de mon retour actif!

Disclaimer: Tous les personnages présents et cités appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.

Pairing: **Kanon/ Milo.**

 **Rating:** M. (Sans hésiter.)

Note 1: Si vous vous demandez "pourquoi ce pairing?", eh bien... Je vous conseille la lecture des fictions de **Scorpio-no-Caro** à leur sujet, la délicieuse "Affinités, Oppositions: Quatuor" **d'Alake** , ou encore, le fabuleux "The Siren Song" de **Talim76**. Si après ça, vous n'avez pas craqué pour eux... Tant pis, mais vous aurez quand même passé de merveilleux moments de lecture.

Note 2: Remerciements à Ta-chan pour ses relectures, son temps et sa patience. Depuis le temps que je t'en parle, le voilà enfin... Merci de tout coeur très chère, et surtout, toutes mes félicitations. Tu es une amie hors-pair!

Note 3: Un immense merci à vous toutes et tous qui me lisez et continuez de m'encourager. Je crois qu'il n'y a pas de plus belle récompense pour un auteur. Vraiment.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture.

* * *

Un mélange de bleu dans la pénombre.

Saga s'arrêta au beau milieu du couloir, alors qu'un rayon de soleil indiscipliné, parvenu à filtrer au travers du volet mal réparé, coulait paresseusement sur le lit et les draps. Se reflétant sur deux masses immobiles, qui remuèrent à peine lorsque la lumière vint se poser sur les yeux des occupants des lieux. A peine un grognement rauque, un mouvement brouillon, dans le but de se rapprocher et d'échapper au lever. Une tête se détourna, emmêlant encore un peu plus les deux teintes que l'aîné des Gémeaux avait aperçues en passant devant la chambre de son cadet. De ce dernier, il pouvait voir le torse nu, montant et s'abaissant au rythme de sa respiration calme, alors qu'une partie de ses cheveux lui voilaient le visage endormi tourné vers lui. Vers la sortie. Depuis toujours, le corps entier de son jumeau appelait un espace extérieur et libre, lui qu'il avait fallu confiner au bout de quelques années. Cette porte, c'était le sésame de son frère. Seule issue d'un temps passé, où Kanon avait toujours attendu de le voir arriver pour le faire sortir de cette prison de pierre qu'était devenu le Sanctuaire.

Et lui n'avait fait que l'enfermer à nouveau.

C'était peut-être là l'une de ses plus grandes erreurs, d'ailleurs. Par sa faute, Kanon n'aurait jamais vu que des cellules, impossibles à franchir, de par son statut de doublure. Et il lui en avait imposé d'autres encore, achevant sans le savoir le projet de divinités capricieuses.

Un autre mouvement dans les draps, alors que le second occupant du lit se retranchait de son côté, s'éloignant sans même s'en rendre compte de son frère isolé. Laissant entre eux un espace vide et creux, que leurs mains ne parvenaient même pas à combler. Milo avait fini par se rapprocher du mur, le corps étrangement roulé en boule, comme pour se protéger d'une attaque extérieure dont nul autre que lui ne connaissait la réelle portée. Un bras passé autour de sa taille, mettant un rempart entre son abdomen et le reste du monde. Le chevalier du Scorpion semblait vouloir se contenter de sa propre présence. Le front pratiquement collé contre la pierre, Milo paraissait vouloir ardemment faire barrière de son corps. Crainte d'être déçu ? Manque de confiance envers Kanon? Non. Ce ne pouvait être ça. Jamais le Chevalier du Scorpion n'aurait accepté de se laisser aller au sommeil dans les draps d'un être dont il n'était pas certain des intentions. Des années à être l'un des meurtriers du Sanctuaire l'avait rendu particulièrement sensible, et son instinct naturel de protection l'empêchait de rester calme bien longtemps. Et il en était de même pour son cadet. Kanon était devenu bien trop méfiant à présent. Alors s'il s'endormait en dépit de la présence de Milo dans son lit… C'était qu'il se trouvait vraiment bien là où il était.

Il les observa attentivement de nouveau.

Là où Kanon, de son côté, s'étalait sans vergogne, prenant plus de place encore, comme pour revendiquer une existence qu'on lui avait toujours dénié, Milo se repliait peu à peu, s'éloignant indubitablement vers la pénombre, comme pour s'effacer.

Saga s'avança d'un pas, mais l'odeur qui lui sauta à la gorge ne lui laissa guère de doute sur ce qui s'était passé ici. En avait-il douté pour autant ? Non, vraiment. Comme les nombreuses autres fois précédentes, où il avait été témoin ou victime des jeux insolents de son jumeau à l'amant versatile. Combien de baisers enfiévrés avait-il surpris ? Combien de mains, accrochées avec dévotion dans des chevelures emmêlées, avait-il envié ? Combien de regards, empreints de l'urgence du désir, avait-il deviné ? Il ne le savait pas. Préférant ne pas compter ces preuves d'une chose qu'il ne comprenait pas, du moins, pas de cette façon. Ce n'était pas ainsi que lui-même songeait à la question. Pas ainsi qu'il concevait… Mais qui était-il pour leur imposer sa vision, eux qui s'étaient construit, à l'écart des qu'en dira-t-on ?

Saga referma lentement la porte sur les deux corps toujours éloignés, avant de se diriger d'un pas lent vers la cuisine, posant deux bols sur la table en bois fatigué. Toujours deux, et non trois. Jamais le chevalier du Scorpion ne s'était invité à leur table, pas plus que dans le reste de leurs appartements. Milo appartenait à la chambre de son frère, et aux quelques colonnes malheureuses ayant commis le crime de se tenir entre les deux hommes et le lit de son cadet.

Milo était devenu une ombre dans leur vie. Toujours aperçue la nuit, jamais saisie au matin, en dehors des rares fois où il lui était donné l'occasion de discerner, comme aujourd'hui, les deux hommes dans une position d'abandon qui n'en avait que le nom. Comment s'étaient-ils donc trouvés ? Il l'ignorait. Milo avait été le rédempteur de Kanon, le premier à l'accepter parmi eux en tant que guerrier, donnant ainsi sa bénédiction à sa présence et répondant par avance à quiconque aurait pu remettre sa parole en question. Mais qu'avait donc vu le Chevalier du Scorpion en un homme que son propre jumeau n'avait su aimer correctement, à un moment aussi critique que celui des premières lueurs de la Guerre Sacrée ? Lui qui avait tout fait pour mettre une distance devenue salutaire, ne parvenait pas à comprendre comment un autre pouvait désirer à ce point briser les barrières de son frère.

Appuyé contre le rebord de la fenêtre, l'aîné des Gémeaux prit le temps de respecter la personnalité de son double, ne serait-ce que par la pensée. Qui était-il après tout pour juger des actes et de la volonté d'un être qu'il avait lui-même enfermé, et d'un autre qu'il avait manipulé en se dissimulant toutes ces années ? Lui, le félon aux deux visages, n'était nullement en droit de porter un regard complaisant sur les actes d'un être capable d'affection envers un frère qu'il n'avait que trop repoussé. Peut-être était-ce pour cette raison que Milo ne restait jamais, finalement. Moins par rejet de Kanon que par refus de la part du Scorpion de se confronter à l'ancien manipulateur du Sanctuaire. Son cadet avait mérité le pardon de l'homme s'étant arrogé le droit de punir et d'absoudre les péchés. Mais il n'avait pas estimé que lui, Saga, en était digne. Et si finalement, Kanon choisissait les attentions tantôt brutales, tantôt discrètes, mais toujours passionnées du plus jeune Chevalier d'Or, il ne pouvait que les abandonner à une relation bâtie de leurs propres mains.

Milo était capable d'apprécier et d'estimer l'attention de son frère, contrairement à lui. Et Kanon avait su comment trouver grâce aux yeux du reste de la Chevalerie, en expiant ses actes par le plus jeune de leur Ordre, occasion lui ayant été refusée.

Refusée ? Saga s'interrompit dans sa réflexion.

L'avait-il seulement cherchée, cette rédemption ? Rien n'était moins certain. Kanon l'avait obtenu dans la vie, lui par sa mort. A présent, il vivait, tout simplement, au cœur du Sanctuaire, puisqu'on lui en avait accordé le droit.

Un sourire las vint étirer ses lèvres, avant qu'il ne goûte à une gorgée du café brûlant écoulé plus tôt. Etait-il vraiment possible de critiquer la légitimité de leur union atypique ? Il semblait évident que non. Il n'en possédait pas le droit. Et de la même façon, Kanon ne lui reprochait rien. Ils traçaient leur chemin, tous les deux. Dans le silence, et les regards qui portaient leur croix. Ils existaient, et payaient le prix de leur félonie respective par cet acte aussi simple qu'il était atroce. Ils étaient en vie, tous les deux. Que cela plaise ou non à leurs pairs, les décisions divines étaient irrévocables. Pour assumer leurs actes, ils se devaient d'être à la hauteur de cette opportunité. De cette malédiction que Kanon avait été capable d'apaiser par la présence du huitième gardien à ses côtés. Quoi que ces derniers pouvaient en dire, d'ailleurs…

* * *

Kanon observait son amant régulier du coin de l'œil, alors que Milo entamait une conversation musclée avec le chevalier du Cancer. Le débat avait commencé plus d'une heure auparavant, après un entraînement qui avait tourné au pugilat pur et simple lorsque les premières harangues avaient commencé à naître d'un côté comme de l'autre. Et à présent que le combat était fini, les deux méditerranéens continuaient de « discuter » de leur joute. Sous les yeux amusés ou désespérés de leurs pairs, ayant fini par s'éloigner un peu pour s'arracher aux cris des deux hommes. Laissant son regard couler sur les expressions tantôt amusées, tantôt agacées du huitième gardien, Kanon tenta de se rappeler comment ils en étaient arrivés là. Comment il s'était laissé prendre au jeu, lui qui courrait pourtant après sa liberté depuis si longtemps.

 _« Il n'y a plus d'ennemi en ce lieu. »_

D'aucuns disaient que le Scorpion s'était jeté à sa tête, à la recherche d'un compagnon de chambrée, et que lui, l'ultime isolé de leur assemblée, s'était laissé tenter par l'occasion qui se présentait. L'envie irrépressible d'un partenaire chez un homme dont beaucoup avaient admiré les frasques sans même en connaître la légitimité ne pouvait être que la seule explication au choix de Milo. Les médisants les présentaient comme deux êtres désespérés, n'ayant de toute façon pas pu trouver leur compte ailleurs que dans leur lit respectif.

Etait-ce possible ?

Kanon prit le temps d'assembler ses souvenirs. De se rappeler du moment où tout avait basculé. Et où Milo, implacable, avait fini de s'imposer. Il le revoyait bien, ce regard fort et interrogatif à la fois, cette démarche assurée qui attendait une réponse, et cette caresse bien trop appuyée pour être nonchalante.

 _« Celui qui est là est l'un des nôtres.»_

Un simple amusement, vraiment ? Kanon fronça les sourcils. Non. Ca n'était pas ça. Il aurait été profondément insultant pour le chevalier du Scorpion que de sous-entendre qu'il avait pris les lèvres du premier venu. Et guère plus agréable pour lui-même. L'acte de Milo avait été prémédité, étudié, réfléchi. Kanon l'avait observé se rapprocher de lui, chercher sa présence et son avis. Peu à peu, l'ombre de son compatriote s'était faite de plus en plus prégnante, de plus en plus insistante, demandeuse d'attention… et donneuse de leçons, également. Sur la vie au Sanctuaire. Sur les entraînements. Même sur la manière de boire. Insupportable babillage quotidien, qui lui avait attaqué les nerfs, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne réalise qu'il était déjà trop tard pour s'en priver.

Le chevalier du Scorpion s'était imposé dans sa vie, lui qui ne cherchait pourtant rien de particulier, si ce n'était rendre enfin l'hommage souhaité à sa Déesse. Kanon n'était ni défaitiste, ni attristé par sa propre situation. S'il soulevait encore la méfiance, il n'en avait cure : tant que ceux qui incarnaient son autorité voyaient en lui un homme digne de confiance, alors il aurait été satisfait. Mais Milo, lui… N'avait pu se contenter de ce que la paix désirait lui donner. Perdu dans un Sanctuaire bien trop différent de celui auquel il s'était habitué. Dont la présence d'un être autrefois absent perturbait totalement son fonctionnement, et ses interactions. Les mensonges de ceux dont il s'était estimé proches l'avaient dérouté. Les morts et les changements avaient rendu impossible à ses yeux un retour à la normale. Et il était venu le chercher. L'apprivoiser, lui que même son frère n'était parvenu à cerner. L'inverse étant vrai, également.

 _« Son nom n'est autre que Kanon, Chevalier d'Or des Gémeaux. »_

Ces paroles… Et le puissant frisson qui les avait suivies. Lorsque le huitième gardien était venu lui répéter de nouveau son serment de reconnaissance, marchant dans son temple comme en terrain conquis. C'était l'effet voulu, à ne pas en douter. Il avait vu le sourire satisfait de Milo alors que lui-même s'avançait pour ravager ses lèvres. Il avait compris, à cet instant. Il était tombé dans le piège, et n'avait pas cherché à s'en sortir. C'était le but souhaité par le chevalier du Scorpion. Il l'avait ramené, inlassablement, non seulement auprès de leur Déesse, mais auprès de ses pairs, qui concevaient encore des doutes à son sujet malgré les affirmations de son amant. Milo les avait forcé à regarder Kanon dans les yeux, à comprendre ses motivations, l'homme qu'il avait été, et ce qu'il était aujourd'hui. Quand bien même le concerné d'y prêtait finalement que peu d'attention. Pourquoi avait-il agi ainsi ? Par orgueil ? Pour que sa parole soit écoutée ? Ou pour revendiquer, devant tous ceux qui en auraient douté, la primauté sur un être autrefois malfaisant dont nul n'aurait désiré ? Il ne savait pas exactement. Mais sa reconnaissance était profonde pour le plus jeune d'entre eux qui faisait preuve d'une sagesse rare. Ou d'un masochisme touchant. Il hésitait encore.

Un claquement de doigts devant ses yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça ?

Face à lui, le visage méfiant du huitième gardien, dont les longues mèches indigo glissaient autour de son visage, dans un halo bleuté étonnamment beau malgré le désordre ambiant. Il prit quelques secondes, avant de soupirer et de laisser un rictus ironique glisser sur son visage.

— Vous avez fini de vous comparer les pinces, c'est bon ?

— Haha. Hilarant. »

Le sourire de Milo. Sa main agaçante, frottant ses cheveux, et ses provocations à peine voilées. Ils quittèrent les arènes ensemble, sous les regards habitués de leurs pairs. Il se surprit à esquisser également une expression amusée, alors que derrière lui, le chevalier du Scorpion continuait de le harceler de questions. Auxquelles Kanon choisit, bien évidemment, de ne pas répondre. Pour une fois que les rapports étaient inversés…

Milo voulait quelque chose de lui. Ses étreintes, sa chaleur, ses regards ? Sans doute. Mais son attention, avant tout. Avait-il donc si peur d'être transparent à nouveau aux yeux d'un homme qu'il aurait désiré, par passion ou par amitié ? Probablement une expérience passée, dont tous connaissaient le nom et la stature, sans jamais la prononcer devant le huitième gardien. Certaines plaies ne méritaient pas d'être ravivées. Et il aurait été bien égoïste de sa part de plonger sa main dans la blessure du Scorpion, alors que lui-même pansait encore des souvenirs bien trop durs pour être murmurés.

Pourtant, il les voyait bien, les peines de Milo. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? Lui qui s'entendait si bien avec tous autrefois avait perdu plus qu'à son tour lors de la bataille des douze maisons. Bien sûr, Kanon n'avait pas été présent… Il s'était contenté d'écouter, de parler, avec ceux qui lui en donnaient l'occasion. Avec le premier concerné également, quand bien même il demeurait silencieux sur bien des aspects de cette demi-journée funeste. Au terme de ces quelques heures, le Sanctuaire avait ravivé la flamme de sa Déesse légitime, disant adieu aux traitrises de son frère. Laissant un Sanctuaire exsangue, brisé par de multiples pertes dont le sang tâchait encore l'âme et les mains des cinq chevaliers divins.

Qu'était-il resté, alors ?

« De la place pour des aspirants motivés. »

Les paroles de Milo, prononcées après un énième verre, et une étreinte brûlante, assis à la fenêtre de sa chambre, lorsque Kanon lui avait posé la question. La tête posée contre le rebord, fixant un point à l'horizon, portant un nom qu'il ignorait. Ce qu'il était resté… _Ceux_ , qui étaient demeurés, pour être tout à fait exacts : des hommes, bien évidemment. Les héros de la Guerre du Sanctuaire. Les premiers fidèles, ayant tourné le dos à un Pope malfaisant, s'étant rendu compte de ses atrocités.

Vraiment ? Le retour à la normale avait-il réellement été si idyllique ?

Mû avait été porté aux nues : lui qui connaissait la vérité à sept ans, mais que personne n'aurait écouté, et dont la parole, une fois éloigné depuis si longtemps, n'aurait jamais atteint ses pairs, se retrouvait à présent le héros ayant souffert le premier de la perte de son mentor. Aldébaran, par sa gentillesse naturelle, son tempérament profondément obéissant, et l'absence de son ami ayant pu lui montrer les limites des actes de leur supérieur, n'avait guère été blâmé pour ses erreurs. Aiolia… Martyr et sauveur de leur Déesse, dont l'aîné s'était sacrifié pour leur véritable cause : nul doute qu'il avait été encensé, plaint et félicité, de longues semaines durant, après la chute de Saga. Tous l'avaient remercié, d'avoir été le premier à ouvrir les yeux, en dehors de ceux connaissant déjà la vérité. Shaka, déité aveuglée et manipulée, s'était platement agenouillé devant Athéna, et c'est sur le compte de son statut particulier que tous avaient mis ses yeux fermés trop longtemps pour voir la vérité.

Mais Milo, lui…

Milo, qu'était-il, après tout cela ? Isolé, dernier gardien de la seconde moitié des marches, loin des quatre autres proches et rassemblés. Milo, troisième assassin du Sanctuaire, pourtant proche du Grand Pope, et totalement ignorant de la cause pour laquelle il avait donné la mort. Milo, manipulé non seulement par son supérieur, mais par ses compagnons d'ultime châtiment. Milo, si droit dans ses principes, qu'il avait été brisé en deux, perdant dans le même temps son unique ami éloigné, et toutes ses idéologies. Milo, dont les paroles apaisantes de sa Déesse n'avaient malheureusement jamais pu apaiser la courbe rigide de sa nuque ployant sous la honte de ses propres agissements.

Milo qui s'était cherché, inlassablement. Jusqu'à le trouver lui, aux côtés de leur Déesse. Traître repentant, qui s'était présenté les bras écartés, prêt à recevoir son châtiment. A quoi songeait son bourreau, à cet instant ? Lorsqu'il l'avait mis à terre, attaque après attaque, observant son sang couler à ses pieds ? Lorsqu'il avait couru, dans le but de stopper l'hémorragie au lieu de l'achever pour ce qu'il avait été ? Il se l'était longuement demandé, quand on lui avait enfin été donné l'occasion de s'interroger. Et à présent que le concerné appartenait à ses draps défaits… S'il en savourait les conséquences, les questionnements n'avaient, eux, jamais cessé.

«Pourquoi moi ?

— Parce que tu es toi. »

Des réponses simples, et énigmatiques, qui avaient toujours eu le don de l'agacer prodigieusement. Mais de cela, le Chevalier du Scorpion n'avait cure : il en jouissait au contraire, l'énervement de Kanon sa traduisant bien souvent de délicieuse manière pour lui. C'en était devenu un jeu, finalement. Et à présent, c'était plus par habitude que par réelle interrogation qu'il ramenait cette question à l'ordre du jour, quand bien même elle gardait toute sa profondeur. Le cadet des Gémeaux n'était pas homme à tout remettre en question : il poursuivait sa route, celle qu'il avait tracée au prix des morts et des manipulations. Après tout… cela aurait été faire insulte aux pertes passées que de ne pas continuer ce qu'il avait entrepris.

Milo le regardait, bien souvent. Son sourire énigmatique sur le visage, il renvoyait au chevalier des Gémeaux une image de lui-même qu'il ne reconnaissait pas. Ou du moins, jamais ailleurs que dans ce regard bleu amusé. Il l'avait choisi. Lui, l'homme qui avait manipulé les Dieux. Celui qui s'était suffisamment éloigné du Sanctuaire pour ne jamais retomber sous le poids de sa malédiction. Kanon avait été éloigné avant de devenir pourri. Il avait grandi et s'était formé ailleurs, sous les océans, observant d'un air sans doute envieux l'entreprise de son frère, mais toujours libre de ses actes. A la tête d'une armée. Chef de troupes fidèles, en dépit de leur ignorance.

Kanon, si impétueux. Kanon, qui le rendait fou.

« Tu es différent.

Le cadet des Gémeaux avait regardé son amant, appuyé sur son torse, toujours souriant.

— Pourquoi ?

— Tu n'es pas d'ici. Pas totalement.

— Ca a bien failli me coûter la vie.

— Mais ça n'est pas arrivé.

— Il n'y a pas que moi qui aie été éloigné du Sanctuaire.

— Mais tu es le seul à t'en être vraiment détaché.

Ah… L'ombre d'un autre. Etait-il si surprenant que Milo l'ait choisi lui, second être de sa connaissance à avoir cherché ailleurs son soulagement ? Etait-ce après cela finalement, que le chevalier du Scorpion n'avait de cesse de courir ? Un homme, n'importe lequel, pour peu qu'il lui offre des promesses d'ailleurs, lui n'avait connu que les paysages arides de leur Grèce natale. Milo s'était-il senti prisonnier à ce point de ces lieux, en dépit de son statut qui lui permettait de voyager ? Semblait-il que oui.

— Camus…

— Ne faisait qu'obéir aux ordres. Soyons francs, Kanon. Si un concours de circonstances n'avait pas mené Isaak à tes pieds… Hyôga et lui se seraient entretués pour l'armure du Cygne. C'est la règle. Il en avait bien conscience. Et il s'y serait plié.

— Il méritait son écaille.

— Je le sais. Mais son maître était prisonnier. Du Sanctuaire. De ton frère. Ses décisions n'ont jamais vraiment été les siennes.

— Qu'essaies-tu de dire ?

— Que de nous tous, Kanon… Tu étais le seul à être réellement vivant. »

« Vivant ».

Le mot avait retenti, avec envie et admiration. Quand bien même il avait failli périr noyé, aux yeux de son amant, il demeurait l'homme le plus en vie de toute leur génération. Le huitième gardien ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de répondre à cette affirmation : la seconde suivante, Milo s'était jeté sur ses lèvres, grimpant à nouveau sur lui, et ondulant sans pudeur contre ses hanches. Et déjà, Kanon perdait le fil de leur conversation. Sa main droite se hâta de trouver sa place à l'arrière de la nuque de son amant, ramenant contre lui ses lèvres et sa dévotion. Pour les heures qui suivirent, il cessa de s'interroger sur la signification des paroles de son cadet : seuls comptaient ses cris à présent.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, il cessait enfin de jouer des reins contre Milo. Ses doigts, enfoncés dans les draps, se détendirent légèrement, alors que sa bouche venait s'égarer sur le cou de son amant. Sa main droite quitta la literie pour se glisser sur une hanche frissonnante, la caressant distraitement. Avant qu'un très léger son, bien différent des précédents mais se révélant étrangement tout aussi agréable ne lui parvienne à l'oreille.

Milo riait.

Se redressant un peu, il l'interrogea du regard, tout en savourant pour ce qu'elle était la vision du jeune chevalier d'or, dont le visage avait à peine quitté le plaisir pour un éclat de rire.

«Je peux savoir ce qu'il y a de si drôle ?

— Rien.

— Je pourrais me vexer.

— Je me disais juste que… Tu es vraiment doué. C'en devient rageant.

Un soupir de fin du monde. Et une main éplorée. Kanon écarquilla les yeux. Une fois de plus, Milo changeait de sujet, d'humeur, de sourire sans prendre la peine de lui demander son avis. Sans même qu'il ne puisse se reposer, entre deux excès d'humeur du Scorpion d'Or. Cette dichotomie constante dans son comportement finirait sûrement par le rendre fou, un jour. Mais cela n'était pas encore arrivé. Il se contenta donc d'un sourire charmeur, avant de bouger très légèrement les hanches, s'attirant un gémissement appréciatif de son amant.

— Plains-toi.

— Ce serait bien idiot de ma part.

Un autre sourire. De pur contentement, cette fois. Kanon se décala légèrement, jusqu'à s'allonger sur le flanc à ses côtés, refermant un bras autour de son amant. Il en profita pour tapoter le nez du huitième gardien, prenant un air conspirateur.

— Un jour, tu auras mon expérience, ne t'inquiète pas.

— Mais c'est qu'il est fier, en plus.

Kanon haussa légèrement les épaules.

— Pourquoi ne le serais-je pas ? Etant donné ta réputation, j'imagine bien que ce n'est pas pour mes talents artistiques que tu es venu dans mon lit.

Ah… Le retour de cette question indirecte. Les questionnements détournés de Kanon… Milo plissa le nez quelques secondes, choisissant de l'occulter, avant de lui demander, le plus sérieusement du monde :

— Parce que tu en as ?

— De… ?

— Des talents artistiques.

— Tu as devant toi le meilleur sculpteur de corail de tous les océans.

Un silence. Suivi d'un éclat de rire grave, qui résonna longtemps. Et dont Kanon savoura l'intonation avec une délectation qu'il n'avouerait jamais. Il se sentait bien. Vraiment étrangement bien.

— Et plus sérieusement ?

— Absolument pas.

— Donc, tu admets que j'ai eu raison.

— Et moi aussi, par la même occasion.

Milo écarquilla les yeux. Avant de réaliser qu'il s'était fait manipuler en beauté. L'ancien Marina laissa un sourire prendre place sur son visage, tout en tirant sur une boucle bleue à sa portée. C'était peut-être aussi pour cela que le cadet des chevaliers d'Or et lui s'entendaient si bien, dans un lit ou ailleurs… La bizarrerie de leurs conversations ne les surprenait même plus.

— … T'es chiant, tu le sais, ça, au moins ?

— Paraît-il. Mais il faut bien quelqu'un pour compenser ta bêtise crasse.

— Va te faire…

— Malpoli.

— Voyez qui parle. »

Un sourire. Un baiser. Moins violent que les autres, mais toujours passionné. Qui dura longtemps. Plusieurs minutes, durant lesquelles Kanon n'accorda que quelques brefs appels d'air, replongeant dans un nouvel échange aussitôt après. Tirant sur la peau gercée, il se contenta de plusieurs morsures brèves, reprenant leur joute verbale autrement.

Avant que la bouche de l'ancien Marina ne quitte celle de son amant, pour murmurer au creux de ses lèvres malmenées cette question qui continuait de le tarauder:

« Alors… Pourquoi moi, Milo ? »

Un instant de flottement. Le rire avait laissé sa place à une sensation de moiteur, qui n'avait pourtant rien à voir avec la sueur leur collant au corps. Milo le regardait, impénétrable, étrangement calme. Son sourire s'était quelque peu fané, pour prendre une expression de sérieux que beaucoup lui connaissaient sans réellement la comprendre. Ses doigts se mirent à jouer sur le torse puissant, courant sur la cicatrice ainsi que sur les traces de l'aiguille écarlate, dont les dieux n'avaient pas jugé nécessaire de le débarrasser. Tant mieux. Ainsi, il n'avait pas eu besoin de jouer de nouveau de son attaque pour rappeler à tous que l'ancien dragon marin était sien, de bien des façons. Sous la pulpe de ses doigts, le contact était rêche : la peau, totalement transformée, ne pourrait jamais retrouver son aspect initial. Modifiant à jamais le corps de l'homme contre lequel il se trouvait. Devait-il s'en sentir coupable ?

Jamais.

Il reporta son attention sur Kanon, qui le regardait, aux aguets. Cherchant à connaître ses raisons. Kanon qui cherchait à comprendre, inlassablement, une chose qui semblait pourtant être une évidence à ses yeux. Milo pensait être suffisamment clair, dans chaque acte de ce qu'était devenu leur quotidien. Dans ses paroles, ses gestes et ses jeux. Kanon voulait savoir, mais ne semblait pas prêt pour autant à comprendre. La raison première ne le ferait-elle pas fuir s'il en prenait connaissance ? Le fait même qu'il n'ait pas encore saisi à ce jour était plutôt parlant… Alors, il se contenta de sourire de nouveau. Pour murmurer ces mots que l'autre refusait d'entendre.

« Parce que tu es t… »

Milo ne finit pas sa phrase. Elle resta en suspens, comme bien d'autres questions, alors que Kanon revenait prendre ses lèvres, agacé de cette énième réponse qui était toujours la même. Il écarta ses mains qui tentaient de le repousser pour la forme. Fermant les yeux, le Chevalier du Scorpion s'abandonna lentement aux mouvements irréguliers de sa langue, qu'il connaissait pourtant par cœur, sans jamais parvenir à les suivre. C'en devenait insupportable de voir avec quelle aisance Kanon prenait chez lui, — en lui — tout ce qu'il désirait. A quel point il avait fini par lui céder bien plus qu'il n'aurait pu l'imaginer lorsque tout cela avait débuté. Etait-ce un mal ? Etait-ce un bien ? Il l'ignorait.

Mais Kanon lui avait tout donné, tout ce dont il avait besoin, tout ce qu'il était inutile, également. Il l'avait laissé venir à lui, avait accepté ses provocations et leurs irrémédiables conséquences. Kanon s'était dévoilé, sans pudeur, sans secrets. D'eux tous, il était finalement celui dont ils en savaient le plus. Et au fond de lui, Milo n'était plus bien sûr que cela soit parfaitement juste. Que savait leur aîné de leurs secrets à eux, et de ceux du Sanctuaire nés après son départ ? Que savait-il de leurs peines, et de leurs erreurs, quand eux avaient appris son histoire dans son détail, et s'en étaient nourris afin de le juger ?

Kanon aurait pu en perdre l'esprit, leur rire au nez ou les insulter. Pourtant, il était bien là. Fidèle à sa Déesse, à ses serments renouvelés. Fier de cette vie qu'il embrassait comme promesse de se racheter. Ne tenant jamais rigueur à ceux qui crachaient sur son passage, quand bien même leurs rapports étaient inégaux. Il ne ressentait pour eux ni mépris, ni colère. Il vivait, à l'image de son frère, au cœur de ce Sanctuaire, ne se souciant finalement que l'opinion de Celle qui comptait le plus à leurs yeux. Et de quelques autres… Dont égoïstement, Milo avait ardemment désiré faire partie. C'était à n'y rien comprendre. C'était attirant. Grand, à l'image de l'homme qu'il avait reconnu comme un égal. C'était peut-être ce qu'il préférait chez lui, finalement. Toutes proportions gardées, bien sûr, mais… La droiture retrouvée de Kanon de même que son irrépressible envie de liberté étaient sans nul doute ce qui l'avait attiré en premier. Le reste n'avait été que littérature…

Délicieuse littérature, ajouta mentalement le Chevalier du Scorpion, avant de céder aux dents mutines venues chercher un nouveau terrain de jeu pour leurs cajoleries.

* * *

Ils en étaient de nouveau là, des mois après. Comme incapables de résister plus de quelques heures à l'appel effronté de leurs draps. Effondrés sur le lit, les corps mêlés. Déshabillés sommairement, ne pouvant attendre plus longtemps. Les doigts de Milo passaient et repassaient sur son torse, ses hanches, le creux de ses reins. Sa bouche, déjà, se posait sur sa pomme d'Adam, lui faisant subir une torture qu'il paierait très cher, et avec enthousiasme. A son oreille, des paroles indécentes. Sa langue, glissant contre l'ourlet trop bien de son cartilage. Frissons. Désir. Impatience. Cela avait commencé dès la matinée… s'était poursuivi pendant l'entraînement… Etait devenu intenable en début de soirée. Des mots, des gestes, des regards. Des sous-entendus, que les autres percevaient sans en savoir la valeur véritable.

Comme bien souvent.

« Viens ! »

Le grondement de son amant résonna délicieusement à son oreille, sans qu'il n'y réponde pour autant. Par esprit de contradiction tout autant que par envie de jouer, encore l'espace d'un instant, avec leurs nerfs déjà éprouvés par des jeux discrets que nul n'avait su percevoir. Les doigts de Milo attrapèrent fermement son visage, plaquant sa bouche contre la sienne, ravageant ses lèvres de l'un de ses baisers uniques, qui lui faisaient toujours perdre l'esprit. Sa langue, chaude, mutine, glissant contre la sienne, se faisant happer par des lèvres gourmandes, mimant des actes sulfureux explorés à de multiples reprises. Ses propres mains vinrent courir sur le corps sous le sien, le plaquant encore un peu plus fortement sur le matelas, asseyant une domination éphémère qui n'existait que parce que l'autre lui avait accordée. Il incrustait son amant dans les draps, s'appuyant de tout son poids sur lui, lui faisant ressentir l'urgence de son désir, auquel celui de l'autre répondait sans la moindre pudeur.

Les reins de Milo dansaient lentement contre les siens, l'encourageant par les gestes à poursuivre ce que leurs bouches soudées faisaient taire. La tension au creux de son aine grandit encore un peu plus, le désir alourdissant son bassin, d'une manière qui plaisait visiblement beaucoup au huitième gardien. Ce dernier eut d'ailleurs tôt fait de l'encourager encore, par des sons qui lui retournèrent l'esprit. Enfin, ses gestes empressés eurent raison des derniers tissus qui auraient pu les encombrer : les cuisses s'écartèrent largement, laissant des doigts inquisiteurs venir prendre ce qui leur était dû. Ils provoquèrent un long grondement de plaisir chez le Chevalier du Scorpion, qui dodelina violemment, une lèvre mordue brusquement après avoir échappé à la bouche inquisitrice de l'ancien Marina, alors que sa main à l'ongle allongé se plantait dans les draps.

Kanon sourit contre le cou mat déjà massacré de trop nombreuses étreintes emportées. Il vint glisser contre le velours d'une oreille qu'il savait sensible, murmurant des paroles indécentes que nul autre que Milo n'aurait su comprendre ou accepter. Il n'y avait bien que lui pour répondre ainsi à ses provocations, de manière aussi spontanée, profonde et désireuse. Un nouveau baiser, un peu plus violent que le premier, acheva de le confirmer dans sa pensée, lui arrachant un sourire victorieux, alors que déjà, les mains avides de contact s'accrochaient à son dos, avant de créer des sillons écarlates lorsqu'il le prit d'une poussée impérieuse.

De nouveau, il vit la tête de son amant partir en arrière, la bouche ouverte en un cri silencieux qui n'avait pu être exprimé. Ses yeux écarquillés et lourds de désir. Une expression d'extase pure, qu'il s'empressa de faire perdurer. Il adorait cela. Les visages pris de plaisir de Milo étaient son point faible, et ce dernier en avait probablement plus qu'à moitié conscience, sans jamais faire semblant pour autant. Ses yeux perdus, ses dents serrés, ses ongles fermement plantés et ses muscles puissants contractés, tout semblait participer à la création d'expression extatiques qui le rendaient totalement dingue. Et lui donnaient envie de prendre, encore et encore, au sein de ce corps, tout ce qu'il avait désiré.

« Kanon ! Ka-ah !»

Son prénom, prononcé de cette manière totalement indécente… Le regard bleu se posa sur lui, empreint de désir, empli de détresse. Cette expression ! Par tous les dieux, qu'il la haïssait tout en la voulant atrocement ! Dans un grondement rauque, Kanon vint plaquer sa main droite sur les yeux de son amant, masquant son air suppliant, et s'arrachant ainsi à ses propres émotions. Il devait se contrôler. Se préserver, absolument. Ne pas céder à ce que ce regard voulait lui dire. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il devait faire une telle chose, et jamais Milo n'avait protesté. Peut-être même appréciait-il de se voir privé d'un sens, amplifiant des sensations que lui-même devinait déjà sur son visage, et à travers son corps crispé par les vagues de plaisir. Et pourtant… Il était rare qu'un tel instant ne se voie pas terni par l'arrivée intempestive de sanglots silencieux.

« Milo… »

Trop tard. Kanon se mordit la lèvre. Déjà, sous sa paume, les larmes commencèrent à couler, glissant et longeant les tempes du chevalier du Scorpion dont la bouche s'entre-ouvrit, produisant un son entre sanglot et long gémissement de plaisir. Aujourd'hui encore, il arrivait que des pleurs s'échappent des yeux bleus du Scorpion d'Or, incapable de contenir des émotions ou un plaisir qu'il était devenu le seul à pouvoir produire. Ses doigts se resserrèrent autour de son visage, cherchant désespérément à en endiguer le flot intarissable, se basant sur le rythme de ses propres mouvements de reins. Le corps sous le sien se tordit, alors qu'une jambe remontait contre ses reins, le rapprochant encore un peu plus, le forçant à prendre la position ardemment désiré par l'homme qu'il aurait dû pouvoir contrôler.

Milo se donnait, inlassablement, magnifique dans sa capitulation, jamais avare de son pardon. Il criait, hurlait parfois, des imprécations qu'il n'avait jamais su réellement interprété, se contentant de prendre, au milieu de ce flot intarissable, le corps mat qui le quémandait, et les appels inlassables de son nom qu'il était capable de reconnaître. Les lèvres gercées se serrèrent, mais son amant ne put retenir un cri de plaisir qui s'échappa contre sa volonté, allant s'écraser en répercussions infinies contre les murs de marbre. Encore, et encore.

« Kanon ! Ka… non. »

Son prénom, de nouveau. Comme s'il était tout ce à quoi le Chevalier du Scorpion pouvait se raccrocher. Une nouvelle supplique à son oreille, et le cadet des Gémeaux gronda, prenant violemment les lèvres de Milo, les mordants aussi, peut-être plus fort qu'il n'aurait dû. Le faire taire. Qu'il se taise, cet être se donnant bien trop aisément. Sa voix, _cette_ voix, semblait porter à la fois un érotisme jamais égalé, et une peine qui le dégoûtait. Tremblante de plaisir, vacillante de douleur. Mais déjà, l'autre répondait à son baiser, les entraînant tous deux dans échange brûlant dont il peinait à se remettre. La langue chaude, quémandeuse et pourtant autoritaire, aux mouvements lents qui lui retournaient l'esprit, semblait suivre une logique qui lui était propre, accordée à l'ardeur des reins du plus jeune Chevalier. Un grondement remonta le long de sa trachée, allant se perdre dans la bouche du huitième gardien, qui le savoura sans le moindre doute, alors que lui-même tentait vainement de reprendre le contrôle sur cette langue frivole et brûlante qui l'envoûtait.

« Plus fort ! »

Contre son crâne, la main éperdue du huitième gardien. Ses doigts, ardemment mêlés à ses cheveux lui tiraient sur le crâne à intervalles irréguliers, violents, au rythme de leurs hanches, de ses propres mouvements de rein brutaux qui tiraient à son amant des gémissements, un grondement, entre deux sanglots de plaisir — de douleur ? — et d'autres émotions sur lesquelles lui-même n'avait jamais cherché à mettre de mots. La poigne était ferme, l'étau serré, le forçant à garder ses lèvres fermement plaquées contre les siennes, contre son cou, son torse, sa carotide pulsante. Milo réclamait sa bouche partout sur son corps, lui demandant implicitement de le marquer, de le réclamer, à un rythme effréné qui l'envoûtait. L'autre main, à l'ongle menaçant, s'accrochait à son dos, avec une urgence qui le faisait trembler. Se retenant à un muscle, à un bras, contracté par l'effort et le plaisir, s'assurant une prise réelle avec son amant. Agitant ses reins à un rythme qui le rendait fou, demandant un toucher qui pourrait enfin achever son bas-ventre qui hurlait grâce.

« Encore…

— Tais-toi. »

Par pitié… Qu'il n'entende plus sa voix. Ces intonations désespérément érotiques finiraient sans aucun doute par le faire céder.

L'étreinte des bras du huitième gardien se resserra encore, jusqu'à faire crier de protestation son corps aux muscles tendus. Jamais Milo ne le laissait s'éloigner de plus de quelques centimètres : il le voulait contre lui, en lui, toujours plus proche de lui, se perdant dans leurs mouvements erratiques avec un enthousiasme aussi incompréhensible qu'il en était atrocement désirable. Parfois, les doigts puissants venaient s'accrocher à ses hanches, ses fesses, une cuisse musclée, arrachant le rythme à l'ancien général de Poséidon. Le forçant à suivre le sien, plus rapide encore, parfois plus brutal, ou bien plus lent. Impossible de savoir, impossible de prédire. Être insaisissable qui n'avait pourtant jamais l'air totalement satisfait.

Il ne comprenait pas d'où lui venait cette soif de contact, ce désir d'avoir toujours plus de lui, alors même qu'il était déjà entièrement dévoué à son corps. Il ne voyait que son visage, se secouant de droite à gauche, ses lèvres s'agitant en des cris de moins en moins silencieux, à la recherche désespérée d'un peu d'air, et ses hanches qui s'emballaient également. Les cris de Milo. Ceux que tous pouvaient entendre car il n'avait jamais cherché à les masquer. Qui le poussaient, lui, à hurler également un plaisir impossible à contenir. Milo le rendait fou, tant son corps semblait ne réagir aussi fort que pour lui.

Et lorsqu'enfin, après un ultime mouvement de rein brutal, Milo cédait en hurlant son prénom, ses yeux fermés sous l'emprise d'un plaisir impossible à contrôler, lui-même devenait tout simplement incapable de songer encore à ses interrogations. Il prenait son plaisir, au plus profond de ce corps qui lui avait tout donné, mordant le cou qu'il tordait vers lui, le remerciant brutalement pour cette jouissance pure qu'il lui avait donné.

Puisque Milo était ainsi : généreux dans son abandon, égoïste dans ses demandes. Il était donc allé chercher le seul être qui n'aurait jamais su le combler. Kanon, épris de liberté, ne lui accordait bien que ce qu'il acceptait de lui donner. Le reste… Le reste était une lutte, dont les tenants et les aboutissants avaient évolué au fil du temps. A présent, le front collé contre l'épaule de son compatriote, le souffle erratique et le corps tremblant, l'ancien Marina se contenta de fermer les yeux. La respiration sifflante, il caressa du bout des doigts la chevelure nuit humide de sueur, ainsi que la joue sur laquelle il sentait encore courir de nombreux frissons de plaisir.

Dans son dos, il pouvait sentir les ongles de Milo se détacher enfin de la peau dans laquelle ils s'étaient incrustés. Lentement, les extrémités étonnamment douces du huitième gardien se mirent à glisser sur son épiderme, s'imprégnant probablement du sang qu'elles y avaient fait couler. La caresse était agréable, et Kanon se surprit à sourire doucement contre l'épaule de son amant. Il était bien. Etrangement bien. Malgré les larmes de son amant pour un passé qu'il n'avait lui-même pas connu, et dont il ne comprendrait sûrement jamais la portée. Malgré sa propre colère, dirigée contre une ombre dont il ne parvenait plus à connaître les contours et le nom.

Une caresse sur sa nuque. Kanon rouvrit les yeux. Contre lui, Milo souriait aussi. Il lui souriait toujours. Chaque fois. Il lui souriait de tant de façons différentes à la fois, que la pierre du désir s'alourdit tout autant que celle de l'émotion. Et son regard ne semblait pas avoir le moindre doute.

Ce fut sûrement à ce moment-là qu'il le vit. Dans ses yeux encore brillants de plaisir, il y avait une vérité somme toute si évidente qu'il se demanda alors comment il avait pu se questionner. A la manière qu'il avait de le regarder… A ses doigts, glissant sur son visage… A son sourire mutin et pleinement satisfait… A ses éclats de rire passés, et à leur entente évidente… Il se demanda pourquoi il s'était questionné. Milo… éprouvait quelque chose pour lui. Une chose sur laquelle ils ne désiraient mettre ni parole, ni nom. Ils n'en avaient pas besoin, et pas envie non plus. Nul doute que le Chevalier du Scorpion l'avait compris, cette évidence, et ce, depuis bien plus longtemps que lui. Peut-être même l'avait-il provoqué, prenant son destin en main pour ne jamais plus être manipulé. Milo… acceptait Kanon dans son ensemble. Dans son passé et ses erreurs, dans son présent et son honneur. Il prenait à bras le corps son histoire, puisqu'elle était l'explication à l'être qu'il était aujourd'hui. Milo le serrait contre lui, à la fois traître et héros. Adolescent en rébellion, et adulte encore plein d'incompréhension.

Milo était fou du traître à son rang, et n'en concevait pas la moindre honte, ni le moindre regret.

Ce fut donc plus par confirmation que par interrogation que Kanon se pencha à nouveau sur son amant. Plongeant à nouveau ses yeux dans les siens, craignant à tout instant de briser la torpeur de ce moment. Caressant de sa bouche l'épiderme épuisé, il murmura contre ses lèvres ces paroles qu'il avait répétées bien des fois :

« Pourquoi moi ?

Et au sourire tranquille de son amant, il se rendit compte que Milo attendait probablement cette intonation depuis très longtemps. Et il répondit, avec toute la conviction qu'il possédait, ce qui était devenu sa vérité.

— Parce que tu es toi. »

L'insistance sur le pronom.

Bien sûr. C'était tellement simple. Pourtant, il sembla à Kanon qu'il n'avait jamais été capable de réellement comprendre ces mots jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Milo essayait pourtant de lui transmettre ce qu'il avait été à même de saisir longtemps auparavant. Un regard entre eux. Long, et lourd de signification. Milo cherchait la fuite dans ses yeux, il le voyait bien. Mais il ne la trouva pas. Sans prononcer la moindre parole pour autant, Kanon se contenta donc de coller son front à celui de son amant, ressentant contre ses lèvres son souffle brûlant, et contre sa nuque, sa poigne possessive empreinte d'émotion.


End file.
